


Усталость

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Уже засыпая, Баки сказал: «Давай завтра целый день не вылезать из кровати...»





	Усталость

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, пост-ЗС, Гражданской войны и всего остального не было

Чего тебе не скажут, когда записываешься в суперсолдаты, желчно подумал Баки, – того, что суперсолдаты тоже устают. Он был уверен, что Эрскин не упомянул этот факт, когда расписывал перед Стивом перспективы роли Капитана Америки. Что до Баки... его и вовсе объяснениями не баловали. Но зато (он широко, со стоном зевнул) в Гидре была криокамера.

Сейчас он готов был заснуть хоть во льдах.

Да, положим, чтобы устать, суперсолдату требуется чуть больше, чем обычному человеку. Но после того, как они со Стивом несколько дней подряд сперва выслеживали агентов Гидры, потом готовили нападение на найденную базу, а потом еще почти сутки выкуривали оттуда на редкость упрямых гидровцев, Баки чувствовал, что готов лечь и заснуть прямо здесь, в кабинете директора Фьюри. У Стива такой успокаивающий голос, когда он отчитывается... Баки снова зевнул.

Отчета всегда спрашивали только у Стива. Баки считали то ли не заслуживающим доверия, то ли недоразвитым, так что он всегда просто торчал у Стива за спиной и молчал. Его это полностью устраивало. Особенно сегодня.

– После этого у нас не было иного выхода, как проникнуть на базу через окно. Мы пытались минимизировать количество человеческих жертв…

Стив тоже до смерти устал. В такие моменты он каменел, спина становилась еще прямее. Стив будто превращался в памятник самому себе – в безупречного Капитана Америку с тусклым взглядом.

Баки встряхнулся и умоляюще посмотрел на Фьюри. Тот, как и следовало ожидать, его взгляд проигнорировал. Но все же достаточно скоро прервал Стива и спросил:

– Медицинская помощь нужна?

– Нет.

Баки даже не стал вмешиваться – потому что, во-первых, в этот раз они и в самом деле отделались легким испугом, а во-вторых – потому что любая попытка госпитализации Стива кончалась тем, что он удирал из больницы. Баки же приходилось изображать самую сияющую из бруклинских улыбок, выгораживая друга перед медсестрами. К их чести, нынешние медсестры на такое не велись.

– Предоставить вам машину?

– Нет, мы... – начал Стив.

– Спасибо, – быстро сказал Баки. – Очень признательны, директор Фьюри.

Как он и думал, у Стива не хватило сил возразить.

В машине было тепло, а главное – ее не надо было вести. Шофер, неоперившийся птенец из Щ.И.Т.а, больше глядел на них со Стивом, чем на дорогу, но сейчас Баки это не беспокоило. Все-таки у Капитана Америки отличные плечи. Широкие, сильные и достаточно мягкие, несмотря на всю силу.

– Баки.

– М-м.

– Баки. Просыпайся. Давай дойдем до дому.

– М-ххм…

Дорога до лифта оказалась неожиданно долгой. Из лифта Баки практически вывалился. Стив открыл дверь, включил свет в прихожей и устало опустился на стул, понурив голову. Вместо каменной статуи – тряпичная кукла. Щит утомленно звякнул в углу. Стив потянулся было расшнуровать ботинки, но вместо этого громко зевнул и потер глаза.

– Дай-ка я…

Баки опустился на колени рядом с ним и развязал шнурки. На его собственных, которые он приберег еще со времен Гидры, были липучки. Куда удобнее – особенно вот в таких ситуациях. Он стащил обувь и прошел в спальню. И чуть не застонал от облегчения, когда увидел, что кровать уже разобрана, а подушки взбиты. Верно, ведь сегодня уже среда – значит, Пилар приходила убирать. Иногда Баки становилось интересно, что Пилар думает о двух суперсолдатах, делящих кровать. Даже самому себе трудно объяснить, почему им так важно находиться рядом ночью, почему оба они со Стивом спят нормально, только если ощущают другого поблизости.

Жаль, что Пилар уже ушла и не поможет ему снять этот гребаный кевларовый жилет, да что же его всегда заедает…

– Блядь! – сказал он с чувством, дергая молнию.

– Следи за языком, – раздалось сзади. Стив отвел его руки от замка и осторожно расстегнул его сам. – Не думай, что у меня не хватит сил вымыть тебе рот с мылом.

Он стащил с Баки жилет, потом расстегнул куртку. Баки заморгал: ему одновременно хотелось спать и смотреть без устали на то, как осторожные пальцы Стива справляются с застежками, расстегивая одну за другой. Оба пистолета в кобуре отправились на прикроватный столик. Звякнула пряжка ремня, когда Стив вытаскивал его через петлицы.

– Штаны с тебя снять или сам?

– Сам…

– Отлично. Снимай и в душ.

Баки возмущенно застонал. Необыкновенная сила тяжести пригвоздила его к кровати, к тому же теперь, в покое, он начинал чувствовать все синяки и царапины, полученные при захвате.

– Завтра.

– Уже завтра, Баки, – напомнил Стив. Собственный костюм он сбросил почти одним движением, как странная сине-бело-красная змея.

В душ они пошли вместе. Вроде бы – потому что привыкли экономить воду, но на самом деле – потому, что так получалось не выпускать друг друга из вида.

Они торопливо намылились, то и дело толкая друг друга локтями. Вода, хлещущая по плечам, оживляла царапины, но зато расслабляла мускулы, и Баки замер, довольно жмурясь. Но быстро открыл глаза: надо осмотреть Стива. Вдруг его все же зацепило сильнее, чем он хочет показать.

Но на груди – кровоподтеки, такие же, как у Баки, и несколько ссадин, которые уже затягиваются.

– Давай спину потру.

Он повернул Стива лицом к стене; это было примерно, как двигать танк. На мощной спине с несколькими веснушками у основания шеи – тоже ссадины и еле видные следы ожога: видимо, задело при взрыве. Баки бережно водил мочалкой по лопаткам, по пояснице, огибая поврежденные места. Не удержавшись, хлопнул живой ладонью по крепкой заднице. Это место не пострадало: видимо, те, кто проектировали костюм, знали, что нужно защищать первым делом. Стив в ответ брызнул на него водой, но полноценной возни у них не вышло. Еле-еле вытерлись и вывалились из наполненной паром ванной.

Баки собирался просто рухнуть головой в подушку, но краем глаза увидел, как Стив, натянув плавки, садится на край кровати и неловко трет ладонью правое плечо. Он вздохнул и присел рядом. Стив с готовностью наклонил голову, подставляя горячую спину под пальцы Баки. Стив всегда говорил, что не возражает против массажа железной рукой, но на сей раз Баки не хотелось добавлять синяков к тем, что уже есть. Он растер мокрые плечи, промял их как следует костяшками пальцев. Волосы у Стива сзади отросли, пора стричься. В порыве полусонной нежности Баки коснулся губами заросшего затылка, и Стив заметно вздрогнул. В конце концов Баки убрал руку:

– Все. Спать.

Они забрались под одеяло. Пилар постелила свежее белье, пахнущее лавандой. Стив уже тянул руку к выключателю, как вдруг вспомнил:

– А смазка?

– О господи. Она в гостиной. – Гостиная была примерно так же близка, как Северный полюс. – Завтра…

– Что значит «завтра», ты же помнишь инструкции. – Стив, широко зевнув, сполз с кровати. Баки уставился ему вслед с немым удивлением. Все-таки Капитан Америка крепче их всех…

– Ты мой супергерой, – пробормотал он, когда Стив вернулся из другой комнаты с тюбиком в руке. – Правда.

– Надо было на месте смазать, техники лучше с этим справляются... – Стив опустился поверх одеяла и потянул Баки за железную руку. Очень сложно было не отрубиться, но Баки почему-то ужасно нравилось смотреть, как Стив втирает смазку в его железную руку. Пахло не слишком приятно, но оба к этому привыкли. Баки не преувеличивал насчет супергероя. Человек, который из последних сил борется со сном, чтобы его, Баки, рука на утро не скрипела и хорошо двигалась, вполне достоин этого звания.

В конце концов лампа погасла.

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал Стив, обнимая Баки со спины. Его дыхание чуть ворошило волосы на затылке, и это было приятно.

Уже засыпая, Баки сказал:

– Давай завтра целый день не вылезать из кровати…

– Отличная идея, – ответил Стив.


End file.
